


The Old House

by stargazer6009



Series: Night Gallery [1]
Category: Night Gallery (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: The picture is of a old farm house and the stories  that lie with in  it
Relationships: Mother father daughter other men Father daughter
Series: Night Gallery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215287





	The Old House

Welcome to the Night Gallery am Shirley Jones i`ll be your host for tonight Rod is out in the Zone but will be back Maybe hehehe

To night story has to do with this simple Painting of a old farm house , if you just look at it it seem every day but its what`s in the shadows that we are looking at let`s take a closer look shall we?

Lisa Baker was driving back home from the funeral of her parents, how could this had happen? What would drive her father to kill her mother then shoot himself as she drove the rain began to pour she could barely see she spotted a old farm house , she pulled down the gravel road she ran up on the porch she was soaking wet, she tried the door it came open she walked in it had musky smell cob webs she walked took off her jacket her blouse was wet too. she found a oil lamp she lit it sat in a old Queen Ann chair with her clothes draped over a chair she sat in bra and panties with the flame from the lamp flickering she began to doze off.

Lisa woke when she heard laughing she stood looked around the sounds came from the bed room she walked slowly to the door she could see the bed their was three people on the bed she see they were naked , to her surprise the woman called out her name Lisa walked in she saw her Mother naked with two large negros there was just enough light to see they all had holes in their froe heads her Mother laughed come meet your Fathers her mother told her she was raped by these two and she didn`t tell anybody not even her husband for after they raped her he wasn`t any good for they really fucked her good he couldn`t satisfy any longer , she kept up the loving wife routine she would go out get fucked come back and he would lick her pussy cleaning the cum out of her .

So after i got pregnant with you i still was fucking these two she took hold of their cocks began sucking each one my ass belonged to them they pimp me when your Father she pointed across the room Lisa looked she seen him on his knees taken a cock in his ass another in his mouth we pimped him too turn him into flaming Faggot he made us so much money that`s until he snapped one night and shot me and them and then turn the gun on himself Lisa was freaking out she ran from the room grabbed her clothes ran to her car the rain had stopped she sped away she finally pulled over put her clothes on and wondered why she like black cock so much .

As Robert Cross pulled is stolen car into the old barn he made his way into the old farm house , he had just robbed a bank and made off with a good size haul but he was beat he found the bed room took his shoes shirt off laid on the bed it had a smell about it but he didn`t care he soon was asleep when he felt someone crawl up on him he reached for his gun it was a white girl kind a skinny but had nice breast he could see her nipples for she wore no bra before he could say a word she stuck her tongue in his mouth he threw her off asked who she was ? she just smiled flung her top off took off her shorts she began to rub his cock she undid them pulled out his cock began to lick the head like a child did a sucker .  
It had been a while since he had a piece of pussy especially white he took hold of her head forced his cock down her throat oh yes he groan he felt her tongue as he fucked her mouth he soon let loose a load he pulled out she smiled that`s all you got He smiled am just getting started he laid her out held his cock hitting her clit with his cock he plunged in to her she wrapped her legs around him FUCK ME! she screamed and he did just that he came deep inside then turn her over and fucked her ass they had fucked all night they laid naked when he heard a man he looked up seen a shotgun pointing at him the girl laughed i did good Pa yes you did darling Robert was confused he was lead out side where he had seen men with their mouth sewed shut they looked just like Zombies they were shackled walking out to the fields.

As a tracker trailer drove by you would hear the final scream of the new field hand .

So i hoped you enjoyed that see you next time


End file.
